winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 107
Friends in Need is the seventh episode of the first season of Winx Club. Synopsis The Winx are punished for their infiltration into Cloud Tower and have their powers revoked. Griselda, not satisfied with their punishment, forces them to clean the school. After the rest of Alfea goes to a concert in Magix, the Winx invite the Specialists to come over and help with the cleaning, and after that they can have a party. Their party, however, is crashed by a monster that the Trix, furious about the Winx's intrusion into Cloud tower, summoned up. This Cretan Minotaur, however, was actually just a distraction to keep the Winx busy while the they search for the Dragon Fire. The Winx and Specialists fought hard; until Stella came up the idea to use their cleaning supplies to first get the Cretan Minotaur's attention, and then make it slip on the spilled cleaning fluid, thus defeating it. The Trix, Specialists and the Winx winds up in Faragonda's office, and are caught by the headmistress. Faragonda sends the Trix back to Cloud tower, and gives the Winx back their powers. Major Events *The Winx Girls throw a party while the rest of their classmates attend a concert. *Tecna and Timmy are a couple. *Mirta and Lucy appear for the first time. *Darcy is attracted to the darkness in Riven's heart (said by her to be almost equal to the darkness found in the heart of the Prince of Darkness himself (The "Prince of Darkness" is revealed to be Lord Darkar in Season 2) Icy says he will be useful in the future. *The Red Fountain Headmaster receives a letter of gratitude from Miss Faragonda. (4Kids version) *The Witches return to Cloud Tower with a letter of complaint. (4Kids version) *The Winx Girls have their powers returned. Debuts *Cretan Minotaur *Mirta *Lucy Characters *Bloom *Stella *Kiko *Miss Griselda *Miss Faragonda *Flora *Tecna *Musa *Miss Griffin *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *Lady *Cretan Minotaur *Riven *Prince Sky *Brandon *Timmy Trivia *In the RAI version, there was a song that the Winx and Specialists sang while cleaning. *4Kids cut out the song that the Winx and Specialists sang and was replaced with This Is The Beat. *4Kids cut out the scene where Riven catches Musa after the Minotaur sends her flying through the air. *Redone clips were used from this episode, episode 2, episode 1, episode 8, episode 10 and episode 22 were used for the Winx One Hour special on Nickelodeon. *The Cloud Tower cafeteria scene was used in the second Nickelodeon One Hour special, Revenge of the Trix. *It is revealed that Tecna has little to no common sense when it comes to things unrelated to science and technology. Continuity *The Winx lost their powers in the previous episode, episode 6. *This is the first time the girls lost their powers. *This is the second episode that nobody transforms in. The first was "The Voice of Nature". Scripts *4Kids Script Voice Cast Liza Jacqueline = Bloom Caren Manuel = Stella, Darcy, Mirta Rachael Lillis = Miss Faragonda, Lucy Dan Green = Sky (Brandon) Frank Frankson = Brandon (Sky) Michael Sinterniklaas = Riven Sebastian Arcelus = Timmy, Paladium Kerry Williams = Flora Lisa Ortiz = Musa, Icy Dani Shaffel = Tecna Quotes The next time you have a party, don't invite us. (RAI version) '- Riven to Musa and Flora' Videos 4kids Version Rai Version thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|left Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Rai Dub Category:4kids